leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Suzuran no Yubi/Master Yi Re-work
Master Yi Re-work This is just an idea got and i decided to get the opinions of others to it. This concept is mainly for AD yi and completely removes AP yi. ^ well this WAS the idea but it had turned out to be mixing them into a even stronger beast so.... ignore that bit ouch ^_^ this is just a test one so it might be somewhat overpowered. Stances In this re-work. after master yi uses one of his basic abilities he gains a "stance" after a short delay or immediately. Master Yi can only have 2 stances active at a time. a 3rd stance will override the 1st. ( this is different from the stances and have ) Stats Health - 444 (+86) Health regen - 6.75 (+0.65) Mana - 220 (+46) Mana Regen - 6.5 (+0.45) Range - 130 Attack Damage - 58.12 (+3.3) Attack Speed - 0.679 (+2.98%) Armor - 16.3 (+3.7) Magic resistance - 30 (+1.25) Movement Speed - 330 Abilities Double Strike (Innate) *Every 7th Attack Master Yi strikes twice and restores a percentage of the damage dealt as mana. Mana restored - 10/15/20/25% of the damage dealt. Notes *The second strike also procs on-hit effects and can crit but only deals 50% increased damage. ( 1st strike deals full crit damage ) *The second strike crit is not boosted by crit damage. ( ) Alpha Strike (1st Ability Q) *Master Yi leaps across the battlefield striking up to 4 enemies. Alpha strike also has a 50% chance to deal bonus damage to minions. Range to the 1st target - 600. Mana Cost - 80/90/100/110/120 Damage - 75/125/150/175/200 (+0.4 per bonus attack damage) (+ 1.0 per ability power) Bonus Damage to Minions - 200/250/300/350/400 Cooldown - 20/18/16/14/12 Alpha Stance After casting Master Yi gains Alpha Stance for 4 seconds. while in Alpha stance his basic attacks slow his target for 2 seconds. Slow - 3/6/9/12/15% Notes *Alpha strike's damage will only take the higher scaling into account. Meditate (2nd Ability W) Master Yi enters a defensive stance and restores health over 5 seconds and gains bonus armor and magic resitance. Mana Cost - 100/110/120/130/140 Cooldown - 35 Seconds. Heal - 200/275/350/425/500 (+4 per 1 ability power) Bonus Armor and Magic resistance - 50/100/150/200/250 Healing Stance After effect ends. for 3 seconds master gains 10% increased healing and damage reduction but loses Wuju style's passive bonus. If Master Yi activates Wuju Style while in healing stance he instantly loses the efffects of healing stance Damage reduction - 4/5/6/7/8% Attack Damage lost - 10/20/25/30/35 ( this AD is not calculated with wuju style ) Wuju Style (3rd Ability E) Passive - Increases Master Yi's Attack Damage while Wuju Style is off cooldown. Bonus Attack damage - 10/15/20/30/40 Active - Master Yi doubles the passive AD from wuju style. Mana Cost - 60 mana Cooldown - 30 Seconds. Wuju Stance After casting Master Yi enter Wuju Stance gaining reduced crowd control effects and the next silences his target for a few seconds. Reduced crowd control - 1/2/3/4/5% Silence - 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 seconds. Notes If Master Yi can only silence with a while Wuju Stance is active Highlander (Ultimate R) Increases Master Yi's Movement Speed and Attack Speed for a few seconds and makes Master Yi immune to slowing/snaring effects.additionally killing an enemy champion while Highlander is active refreshes the cooldown on highlander and halves the cooldown on his other abilities. ( assists reduce hgihlander's cooldown by half and other skills cooldowns by 25% Movement Speed bonus - 35/40/45% Attack Speed bonus - 40/55/70% Cost - 150 Mana Cooldown - 75 Seconds. Duration - 8/10/12 seconds. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Custom champions